New World
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: While exploring Hogwarts on his first day, Tom Riddle come's across a wierd room that takes him to a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**New worlds**

A young Tom Riddle grumbled under his breath as he walked down an old hallway. First day at a new school and those Slytherin's were already treating him like he was inferior, he would show them just wait and see.

Those fool's how no idea how strong he was! They would regret everything!

After several minutes of grumbling to himself, the young Slytherin looked up. He wasn't in the main part of Hogwarts anymore; he was in an old, dusty hallway filled with ancient looking furniture. Nobody else was there, he was entirely alone.

He continued to look around, trying to figure out which way to go. After several minutes of examining his surroundings he decided to go straight, figuring he'd run into someone sooner or later.

When he reached the end of the hallway there was an old door. Tom opened the door without hesitation, and walked in.

The room was completely empty, except for some weird pictures on the wall. One was of a grassland, another was of this weird mouse like creature. Another was this grey seal, there was one with some weird fish and much, much more. But none of them were moving like the rest of the pictures in the school.

Tom frowned thoughtfully, he walked what looked like a carving of cat like creature. He leaned forward and rubbed the plack under it. "Mew." He read aloud. His frown deepened. Was that what this thing was.

He noticed some word under it, and started rubbing the plack so he could read it. "Kanto region." He mumbled.

Suddenly the room began to shake, Tom lost his balance and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He forced his eyes open and saw the cat like creature come out of the wall. The pink creature giggled annoyingly when it saw him.

Tom was about to lash out at it when everything seemed to fade to black.

* * *

Little Sarah running down the street; giggling all the way. "Come on Sven we got to meet up with your cousin Giovanni!" She shouted back at the young brunette. Sarah like her friend was a ten year old soon to get her first starter pokemon. She had an even tan, pale blue eyes, and warm sunny brown hair.

"Sarah slow down this isn't a race!" Sven shouted after her. Sven was pale a dark haired brunnete with chocolate brown eyes. "It's not like Giovanni is going to be happy to see us anyway." He grumbled.

Sarah just giggled and continued running, suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Right at the gate entryway, on the ground was a unconscious boy. He looked around their age. He was deathly pale, and had jet black hair. "Sven you need to see this!" She shouted.

* * *

_Hey everybody glad to see you again, for those of you reading my other HpXPokemon crossover no I'm not giving up on it, I just wanted to get started on this one._

_Now that's out of the way onto the explaining. Tom got transported to about twenty or so years before Ash was born. Ash's dad and mom are probably not going to show up that much, Oak will, and of course as you already know Team Rocket's Giovanni will be there too, everything else you'll figure out soon enough._


	2. Chapter 2

**New World**

Tom slowly opened his eyes. He was quickly greeted by a bright light, and a bunch of other bright colors.

"Mommy get the Doctor I think he's waking up!" Someone shouted.

Tom quietly pulled himself up, ignoring his terrible headache. "Where am I?"

"In Pallet Town kid," A man in a Doctors uniform told him. "Here take this it should make the pain go away." The Doctor told him handing him a pill.

Tom took it without much protest.

"Thank you for coming Doctor." Some women told him, as the Doctor picked up his stuff and got ready to leave.

"No Problem Mrs. Sparks, he should be fine, he may have slight memory loss. But it should come back fairly soon. Just take things easy and he will be fine."

"Thank you again." The women said with a big smile, she began to lead him out.

Tom watched the scene before him with half interest.

"Hi there!" A voice squeaked.

Tom looked in front of him, to see a girl around his age covered in pink. His eyes narrowed slightly with annoyance.

"I'm Sarah Sparks!" She exclaimed with a big smile. "It's good to see you are ok!"

"Thanks." Tom grumbled glaring at the girl. But she didn't seem to notice. "Can you explain to me what happened?"

"Not sure." The girl admitted. "Me and my best friend Sven saw you lying in the road, while we were on our way to meet up with Sven's cousin Giovanni." She told him happily. "What's your name?"

How can someone smile so much? Tom asked himself mentally. "I'm Tom Riddle." He told her, he looked around to see if this Sven character was here. "So where is this Sven and Giovanni?" Tom asked dully.

"Oh Sven's out getting him, he should be here in a minute. We are getting our first Pokemon today!" She chimed happily.

Tom's frown deepened. "What's a Pokemon."

Sarah seemed shocked at his question, but quickly recovered, smiling brighter than ever. "Oh ya the Doc said you would have memory lost." She ran over to the TV and pulled out a movie. "This should help." she said popping it in.

The screen lit up, and showed a strict looking man in a white jacket. "Hello today we are going to get you ready to get your first Pokémon."

Tom watched the man as he pulled out a white and red ball in fascination. They didn't have anything like this back in England. It was kind of like what you saw in movie theaters just in color.

A small rat like creature with a purple back popped out of the ball "This as you know is one of the many fascinating creatures that live on our planet called Pokémon." He told them. "It's many people goal to catch one of each in of these Pokeball's." He said holding up the ball. "And training them to be as strong as possible."

Tom continued watching the thing as it explained what Pokémon were what it meant to be a trainer, all the competitions trainers had, the gym battles, and finally how people could start their journey to become a trainer.

By the time the video ended Tom had a burning ambition to become one of these Trainers, if not the greatest!

Suddenly there was a loud nocking sound, quickly followed by two other boy's coming into the room. The first boy was a spicky dark haired brunette, with warm brown eyes and a pleasant smile. He was wearing some old blue jacket and torn pair of jeans. The other looked more sophisticated. He had brown hair too but it was combed over, his eyes were a hard brown, and his clothes were a proper white shirt with an oranges jacket and black pants.

"Good to see you are up." The spiky haired brunette told him, with a calm smile. "I'm Sven Masters and this is my cousin Giovanni Rocket."

"Tom Riddle." Tom told them, his eyes locket on Giovanni who seemed to be glaring him down.

"Nice to meet you Tom, so what brings you to Pallet town?" Sven asked.

Tom frowned for a second thinking. What should he tell them, they're obviously muggles and have no idea about wizards. From what I learned from the video I'm in Johto which is nowhere near England. Becoming a trainer sounded amazing…plus if I return to the wizarding world with these powerful creature's with me I'll be unstoppable, and if I become a trainer I won't have to go to the orphanage.

"Hey Tom are you ok?" Sven asked. "You went quiet there for a moment."

"My family Doctor says that he has minor memory loss." Sarah informed him, that smile still in place.

"Do you remember what you're here for?" Sven asked again.

Tom smiled. "Yes I'm here to become a Pokémon Trainer." He informed them.

* * *

_Alright hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a little early to have votes but I need to decide what starter Pokémon Sven, Tom, and Giovanni should get. A Squirtle, Charizard or Bulbasour. Tell me what you think, see ya later. _


	3. Chapter 3

**New World's**

"So when are we supposed to pick up our Pokémon?" Tom asked pulling himself up.

"Professor Oak said we could go whenever we want!" Sarah told him with a big smile. "Mom let me order a special one." She giggled.

Tom's eyes twitched at the thought of this little girl getting anything better than him. "I see."

Giovanni looked at Sarah with a hint of surprise. "Professor Oak? I thought the local Professor was Professor Parkins."

"Parkins retired two years ago." Sarah informed him.

Sven shrugged. "I have to admit having someone younger and more relaxed has been a relief. Parkins just yelled a lot."

Giovanni rolled his eyes. "Right let's just get our Pokemon instead of waiting here. The sooner we begin our journey the better."

"Agreed." Tom monotone.

"Then why are we still here?" Sarah giggled before grabbing Sven's hand and dragging him towards the door. "Come on guy's!" She squealed.

Sven merely shrugged. "Alright Sarah breath were coming.

Giovanni and Tom shot each other a dark look. Neither of them seemed ready to back down. But neither of them was given a choice.

Sarah ran towards them and grabbed both of their arms. "Come on slow pokes."

"Don't touch me!" Tom growled his eye twitching madly.

"Let go of my arm this instant!" Giovanni growled at the same time, trying to yank his arm away.

Sarah just continued giggling as she dragged them out the door.

Sven fallowed them shaking his head, with a small smile.

"Professor Oak!" Sarah chimed running into the lab.

A brown haired man in a lab coat turned around and smiled at them. "Well hello kids don't mind the mess." He said, pushing away a few big boxes of paper. "A friend of mine sent over some of his research material so I can compare and contrast."

"Found anything interesting?" Sven inquired.

"Not yet." Oak told them thoughtfully.

Tom looked at the paper's. He flipped through of them absorbing there information. He stopped when he came to a paper that had a pink Pokémon on it that looked oddly familiar.

"Enough we came here for our Pokémon not a lecture." Giovanni growled.

Oak's smile flickered for a moment, he quickly nodded. "Alright fallow me." He lead them to a lab table with three Pokeballs. He tapped the release button on all of them.

Out popped the three Pokémon they talked about on the video. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasour.

Sarah raised her hand, her eyes filled with worry. "Sir where's the Pokémon my parents ordered for me?"

"You'll get it after these guy's get there's Mrs. Sparks." Oak assured her. He turned and looked at the three boy's.

Tom had his eyes locked on the Pokémon examining them. Sven looked completely calm and relax not really caring. Giovanni was just glaring at thin air already knowing what Pokémon he wanted.

"Tom how about you go first." Professor Oak inquired.

Tom nodded, still examining the Pokémon. Tom's eyes locked with the Charmander. Tom felt a pulse of energy and kinship pulse through him, almost like getting his wand. The Charmander seemed to be feeling the same.

"I'll take him." Tom declared grabbing the Pokeball almost possessively.

Oak nodded. "Good choice, Giovanni your turn."

Giovanni glared at the two Pokemon. The Squirtle was shivering fearfully, and the Bulbasour seemed to almost be taking a nap. Giovanni let out a small growl, before pointing at the Bulbasour. "That one." He snapped.

The Squirtle fell backwards from shock, the Bulbasour merely yawned at his new trainer.

Giovanni glared at Tom accusingly, Tom just smirked back at him, his Charmander copying his movement.

Professor Oak didn't seem to notice, and handed over the Pokeball. "Congrat's."

Giovanni let out a small hmph in response.

Sven leaned down in front of the embarrassed Squirtle. "Looks like it's going to be you and me bud." He smiled warmly. "Can't wait to begin our adventures together it'll be awesome."

Squirtle looked up at him in surprise, adoration quickly filled his eyes, and he ran over and hugged Sven's leg.

"Awe!" Sarah coed.

"You're a natural with Pokémon Sven." Oak told him.

"Thanks." Sven said petting the clingy Squirtle.

"And now for your Pokémon." Oak told her pulling out a shiny Pokeball.

* * *

_Sorry got to end there, really busy right now. Hope you enjoy. Any guesses on what Pokémon Sarah's going to get?_


	4. Chapter 4

**New World**

Sarah squealed and took the ball from Professor Oak. "Come on out!" She shouted, as a red beam popped out of the ball. A little red fox like Pokémon appeared. It looked up at Sarah and tilted its head. "Vee?"

"What is it?" Tom questioned looking at the unimpressive Pokemon.

Giovanni sneered. "It's a Vulpix any one with a brain can realize that."

Tom was about to say something to Giovanni when Sarah let out a loud squeal right next to him. Tom winced his ears throbbing in pain.

"Oh my gosh you're so adorable, ten times cuter than in the magazine!" She shouted picking up the fox Pokémon.

The little Pokémon blinked at its Trainer. "Vulpix piiix." It said nervously.

"Ah so cute!" She giggled. "I'm going to call you…Flare. Do you like that Flare."

The Vulpix didn't pay attention to her, it was too busy trying to get out of her arms.

Sarah hugged the little Pokémon. "Flare it is!"

"Now that you have your Pokémon I'd like to give you these." He gave each of them little books. "These our books about Pokémon they have all of the information we know about Pokémon so far in case you need it. And here are 5 Pokeball's to start you out."

"Thank you Professor." Sven said putting the book away.

"Good luck on your journey's." He told them before walking away.

Tom took his Pokeball out and returned Charmander.

"Hey Tom." Sarah chimed. "Me and Sven are going together do you want to come with us?"

Tom frowned thoughtfully. Sarah could be very annoying, but She and Sven have lived in this world their whole lives. He needed people who knew how this world works. "Sure."

Sarah let out another infamous squeal of joy. The little Vulpix still hanging in her arms, let out a small moan. "Giovanni how about you?"

Giovanni shot them a dark glare. "No you'll only slow me down. But I will give you some advice stay out of my way or else." With that he walked off.

Sven let out a small sigh. "It's ok Sarah he's just impatient is all."

Tom glared in the direction that Giovanni left. One day he would regret messing with him, just you wait and see. He turned to the others. "So where to first?"

Sven pulled out a map. "Viridian city is the closest, we can buy supplies there, maybe train a little bit."

"What about the Gym?" Tom asked pointing to the Gym leaders building.

"We will have to go and find out." Sven told him. "I was told it was the strongest Gym so we will have to train a lot."

"Then what are we waiting for let's get going!" Sarah told them.

Tom glared at the girl. Someone needed to put ducktape over her mouth. Oh well at least Sven wasn't annoying.

Sven gave the two a small smile. "We are now officially Pokémon trainers, isn't it great?"

Tom merely nodded. Determination filled up inside of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**New World**

Tom stared at the open field in front of him. Long grass covered most of the area, what wasn't grass was a gravel path leading to the city. Every ounce and a while he would see patches of grass rustle as an unseen Pokémon moved around in it.

Sven pulled out a map and started scanning it, deep in thought. "Alright if we fallow this path we should reach Viridian city in no time."

"And we can face the Gym leader right?" Sarah piped up, hugging her poor Vulpix close to her.

"We will need to train first Sarah." Sven told her. "We have no clue how strong the gym leader is."

Tom watched the two impatiently, the sooner they got started the better.

"Well what are we waiting for, ` let's go!" Sarah shouted running down the path.

Tom frowned at the girl. Why did she have to be so hyper?

"You don't have to come."

Tom glanced back at brunette. Sven was staring at the path ahead deep in thought. "Is that so." Tom questioned.

Sven nodded. "You're like Giovanni a loner, you're not that social and would prefer to be alone. I'm not saying that's a bad thing but I'm just curious why do you want to come with us."

Tom stared at him in surprise; his mind raced to come up with an answer would satisfy him and not raise too much suspicion. "My memory is still really foggy there's a lot I can't remember." He lied. "I was hoping that being with you guy's would help."

Sven gave Tom a small smile, and nodded. "Sorry if I offended you I was just curious."

Tom nodded. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Don't you mean Meowth?" Sven questioned.

"Ya sure."

"What's taking you guy's so long!" Sarah shouted back at them. "Come on you wouldn't believe how many wild Pokémon there are out here."

Sven nodded to Tom and started down the path.

Tom quickly followed. Maybe being with these two won't be so bad.

* * *

After a while the 3 new trainers made it out of the field and into Viridian city. Tom couldn't help but be disappointed, he was hoping to find a tough looking Pokémon to catch but he didn't find any.

Sarah had attempted to catch a bird Pokémon but the bird escaped from her Pokeball and started pecking at Flare. Flare got mad and tackled the bird Pokémon and nocked it out making it unable to capture, much to Sarah's disappointment.

Tom glanced over what he could see of the city. It wasn't really impressive just one big store, a Pokémon Center, a few houses and a big red building in the background.

"There's the Pokémon gym!" Sarah shouted, pointing at the big red building. "Common let's go."

Sven reached out and grabbed her by the caller. "Hold on a second." He told her calmly. "We should train first ,we are new trainers."

Tom nodded in agreement.

Sarah pouted. "But me and Flare are already strong, we can take on the Gym leader no problem!" She declared.

"I agree with Sven we should train and work with our Pokémon a little before charging in without a second thought" Tom told her.

Sarah's eyes burned with determination. "Fine you two stay here and train but me and Flare are going to beat that gym leader!" With that the girl stromed off, Flare chasing right behind her.

Sven and Tom glanced at each other, thinking what they should do next.

"I'm not going to follow her it won't help." Sven told him. "Me and Squirtle need to bond as much as we can."

Tom nodded and glanced back at Sarah. "I'll go with her." Tom told him. Might as well learn what he can about the Gym leader. "Make sure she's ok." Tom told him smoothly.

Sven smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

_Alright there's chapter 5 please read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

**New World**

Sven walked down the dirt path out of Viridian. His father had told them that there was a good training spot. Down the road from the spot the new Pokémon League was being build.

He pulled out Squirtles Pokeball and let him out. Squirtle smiled up at him. "Alright buddy let's get started."

"Squurrtle!" The Pokémon shouted.

Tom followed Sarah into the Pokémon Gym, he eyes scanned over the area. In the center was a big dirt battle field, with two areas lifted off the ground for the trainers to stand on. The sides were a bunch of benches for people to watch.

Sarah instantly ran into the arena trying to find where the gym leader was. Tom frowned still taking in the arena.

"What are you doing here?" A voice growled. Giovanni walked out of one of the side doors and glared at him.

Tom glared back, defiantly.

Sarah of course didn't notice there looks and just smiled. "Oh hi Giovanni, I want to have a battle against your dad, do you know where he is?"

Giovanni glared at the girl. "Do you two really think you can take on my Father just like that?" He sneered. "Tell you what you beat me in a battle, then you can face my Father."

Sarah frowned. "But then my Pokémon will be too weak to fight your Dad."

Tom let out a small growl of annoyance, and stepped forward. "You're on." He told Giovanni.

Sarah's eyes widened. "You sure Tom?"

"Positive." He told her, his eyes still locked on Giovanni, who was glaring back at him.

"You're on." Giovanni stated, he pulled out his Pokeball and sent out Bulbasaur.

Tom summoned Charmander.

"Bulbasaur Tackle!" Giovanni demanded. The green leaf Pokémon lunged at Charmander.

"Charmander dodge and use scratch!" Tom ordered. Charmander just barely side stepped the attack and scratched the plant on Bulbasaur's back.

The Bulbasaur let out a small cry of pain.

"Bulbasaur use Growl!"

Bulbasaur turned around growled/ yelled at Charmander.

Charmander looked as if some of his strength was zapped from him.

"Scratch again!" Tom shouted.

Charmander's eyes blazed and he scratched Bulbasaur right smack dab in the face.

Giovanni growled in anger. "Come on you pathetic Pokémon toughen up!"

Tom smirked. "Not as strong as you think you are hm."

Giovanni glared daggers at him. "Bulbasaur Tackle!"

Before Charmander could do anything Bulbasaur attacked him.

"Chaarrr!" The Pokémon shouted.

"Scratch one more time!" Tom told his Pokémon.

Tom's Pokémon pulled itself together and starched at Bulbasaur again.

The Bulbasaur attempted to stay standing, but quickly ended up flat on the ground.

Tom couldn't help but smile victoriously, he glanced at Giovanni. Giovanni was glaring at his Pokémon in disgust.

He pulled out his Pokeball and returned the fainted Pokémon. "Useless." He grumbled.

Tom pulled out his own Pokeball. "Good job." He told the Pokémon as he returned it.

"That was great Tom!" Sarah shouted.

Giovanni turned around. "Follow me I'll take you to my Father." He growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**New World**

Sven leaned down and petted his little turtle Pokémon. "Nice job, we are doing great so far." He told the Pokémon with a smile.

The Squirtle smiled back at him.

Sven nodded. "Now we are going to try something new." He got down on the ground, and got into meditation position.

The Squirtle gave him a confused look.

Sven smiled at him. "This always helps me whenever I'm stressed or basically anything that involves thinking. So why not with Pokémon training."

"Squirtle!" Sven's Squirtle shouted, it got down and did it's best to get into the position Sven was in. Sven continued to smile warmly at the little Pokémon as it tried to get into the position he was in. Finally after several tries it did it.

"Ok just relax, and clear your mind." Sven told the little Pokemon. With that he closed his eyes, Squirtle did the same. For a couple minutes there was nothing but the sound of the breeze blowing the long grass.

Suddenly there was a loud shout, Both Squirtle and Sven snapped out of there meditation and jumped up.

A little girl ran down the dirt road towards them. "Help someone please help!" She shouted.

"What's going on?" Sven asked, walking up to her.

"My friend and I wanted to see how the construction for the Pokémon League." The little girl told him. "But my friend accidently ran into a Mankey when we were taking a shortcut through the long grass. It started attacking him."

"Alright lead me to him." Sven told her.

* * *

Giovanni lead them to his father's office.

Tom looked around the room, trying to find anything that could be useful later on. There were some trophies from Pokémon tournaments, a collage degree, and a paper stating he was a legal Gym leader.

There was one picture of Miss Rocket and her husband, neither seemed too happy to be together.

"Father." Giovanni said simply, his eyes locked on the floor.

"Yes Giovanni." The man asked turning to him. He looked almost exactly like Giovanni just older.

"This Trainer wants to battle you." Giovanni told him.

"I know, I saw you're battle with the other boy…Tom was it. Pity you lost." The man said his eyes locking on Tom.

Giovanni gritted his teeth but didn't say anything.

Sarah walked up to Mr. Rocket. "I challenge you to a battle!" The little girl declared.

Mr. Rocket looked her over for a minute before shrugging. "Fine let's get this over with."

* * *

Sven followed the girl over to a large boulder. The Mankey was beating the ground with fist in a war dance. Sven could hear the little kid whimpering on the other side.

Sven turned to the little girl. "Alright go over there ok, I don't want you to get hurt if it decides to charge."

The little girl nodded and headed back.

Sven looked down at Squirtle. "Ready."

"Squrr." He said nodding.

Sven nodded. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and whistled as loud as he could.

The Mankey turned around and glared at him, the monkey fighting Pokémon let out a loud screech, and charged towards them.

"Squirtle use bubble!" Sven instructed.

A beam of bubble shot out of Squirtle mouth, hitting Mankey. The attack slowed it down but it didn't stop it.

Squirtle glanced back at Sven nervously, but Sven just nodded in encouragement.

The Mankey continued to charge.

"Wait for it." Sven encouraged. The Mankey continued to get closer. Still he said nothing, and it got even closer…and closer. "Dodge now!"

Squirtle jumped out of the way. The Mankey attempted to stop, but couldn't, it skidded attempting to slow itself down. But it didn't work. Finally after skidding a few yards it managed to stop. It glared back at the Trainer.

Sven just stood there, completely calm.

Mankey let out a war cry, and charged at Squirtle.

"Squirtle tackle!" Sven told him.

Squirtle lunged at the Mankey; his shell hit the Mankey at full force.

The Mankey wavered for a minute, before collapsing on the ground.

Sven smirked and pulled out his Pokeball, and threw it at the Mankey. The ball rolled around a bit, before a red light appeared on the capture button.

Sven picked up the ball, his usual smile on his face.

The little girl and boy ran up to her. "Thank you so much that was awesome!" The girl told her.

"Ya thanks that Mankey almost beat me to a pulp." The boy told him.

"No problem, just try to be more careful okay."

"Okay." The chimed before running off.

Sven turned to Squirtle. "Great job buddy," He said returning Squirtle to his ball. He glanced up at the sky. It was getting late, he should probably check on Tom and Sarah.


End file.
